Acceptance
by zxxyxxz
Summary: Three people are forced to reconsider their relationship with each other when Ron attempts to win his Ex-wife Hermione back. Warnings: Transgender Hermione


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his wonderful world belong J.K Rowling**

**Acceptance**

"Are you certain we are alone?"

Ron swore and stood very still a step away from the handle of the bedroom door. He had come to win Hermione back and make the two of them and his unborn child a family again. But now it was what he always feared she had company and not the kind one makes quickly.

"Yes of course I am and if even if he comes crawling back now it's far too late, he had his chance and besides this is my home not his. He can keep the old place." Hermione hissed at her blond companion her shirt unbuttoned and the fly to her trousers undone desperate that her Wizard hurry up.

"Good." Pause. "But just to make sure you know where your loyalties lie, remind me who do you belong to?"

"You." She bit her lip as his hand curled around her exposed cock. "Always you." Her jaw tightened as she fought back a groan of pleasure.

"Correct." He drawled.

"I hate this Lucius, I hate Weasley and I hate being pregnant and soon I won't even be able to have my dick anymore or at least until the baby's born. I'll just look like a butch lesbian up the duff."

Hermione complained unable to focus on enjoying the moment, her body aching and sore from pregnancy.

Ron Jumped in surprise at as she mentioned the name of the Wizard in her bed. Then he kicked himself for his stupidity in not recognising that condescending sneer.

"Hmm, you would look like a lesbian I'll give you that." Lucius exhaled heavily unable to rein in his frustration. "Why can't you look normal for me? I hate looking at this face; I hate that fucking soft and hairless skin."

Normal? Ron's face contorted in anger, this was not normal it was wrong. Malfoy had to have done something to Hermione, had to have changed her from kind, normal girl to a freak that wanted to parade around as a man. He took her and made her this…this thing, and worse gave her a fucking dick. He was livid, fuming even and wanted to storm right in that room and break them both apart.

_Why don't you?_

The little voice in his head said and he didn't know why. All he could do was rant and rave in his head as he stood frozen to the spot outside her bedroom door. It shouldn't even be her bedroom; her bedroom was at home with him he thought remembering all his love for his sweet girlfriend.

"Because the potions will harm the baby and..." She took a breath. "And I want this child; it could be my only chance even if I have to share it with him." She admitted hating that Lucius made her open up to him and admit her emotions. He made her feel like a girl.

"Shh I know what you think and that's not true."

Lucius silenced her with a fierce kiss and wrapped his hand around her hard length again.

"Tell me what you want boy."

Lucius demanded his voice growing harsh and cold, desperate to steer the evening to a more satisfying conclusion. Ron shivered at the tone and his hackles rose as he resented Lucius acknowledging that side of her, from encouraging it and encouraging her to leave him.

"You know what I want right now, but the healer said I shouldn't rest on my front."

Hermione replied tersely. At the end of her tether from aches, pains, baby kicks and sheer frustration at being unable to indulge herself with Lucius.

"Who said anything about your front? I was simply going to fuck you on all fours a much more appealing image. After you suck me off of course."

She hardened further under his words and from where they sat facing each on the edge of the bed she could see Lucius's cock straining against the constraints of his wool trousers.

"I'm almost due; I don't want to risk anything."

She whispered sadly truly terrified that something should happen to the tiny life inside of her.

"I know. Soon so soon I can fuck you again. Surely there must be something we can do as this could be the last outing for your cock for the foreseeable future, lest you try and give birth with it."

Lucius lamented. Quick and frantic hands tugged and pulled off their remaining clothes.

Ron just stood his cheeks flaming with anger both that Malfoy would dare to treat his wife in such a way and disgust at Hermione that she would take that from a Malfoy no less and stopped from taking up such an offer by his baby. His child, his first born and the only reason his wife was not on the floor being pounding up her arse by an ex death eater while a hard cock of her own stood proudly at full mast.

The bed springs creaked and Ron had all he could stand. Hermione liked it rough did she? Liked dominance? Then maybe he would show her who she belonged to and just what kind of behaviour he wanted nay needed from her. He loved her how could she do this to him? But now he would make her see his pain, her folly and then she would come back. She couldn't hurt him. Never Hermione, he loved her and she loved him. Malfoy was just a sick, perverted deviant who had her under some kind of spell. That was the only explanation.

Mind made up and anger pumping through his veins Ron threw back the bedroom door ready to save the woman he loved.

"Get. Off. My. Wife. Malfoy."

Ron growled each word slowly his wand pointed directly at Lucius.

"Oh for fucks sake Ron. I am not your wife. We're divorced; we were even separated when you lied to me and got me pregnant. Eight Months ago maybe we could have worked things out. But you lied to me."

Hermione huffed in annoyance at Ron's theatrics and at the loss of Lucius. If she couldn't get fucked up the arse the least her Wizard could do was suck her. She needed this.

"That's not you Hermione. It's him." Ron glared pointing at Lucius. "He has you under a spell, it's not you that wants to such things, it's not you that wants to be a man." Ron pleaded softly.

Hermione looked at Ron and saw the care in his eyes and knew that he loved Hermione Granger without a doubt. But she wasn't that person; she couldn't deny herself any longer. The more she lived as a woman the more she felt the pain; she just wished Ron could understand. But then he loved her and seeing her here pregnant with his child in the arms of another man must break his heart. And he still believed the best of her. She hated that she hurt Ron and that was what she tried to avoid, that is why they divorced the truth about who she was would kill him. She didn't want to hurt him and never did.

"I'm sorry Ron. I'm sorry I lied to myself and more importantly I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I encouraged you and let you give all your love to me, it was selfish but I had to know who I was. I'm so fucking sorry that in the end the person I really am is not your best friend and the love of your life."

Ron looked at Hermione and for once really looked. He saw her eyes and it hurt him to admit it but she wasn't lying. And that choked him up inside he wanted to hate someone he wanted to hate her but he saw something in Lucius and Hermione that he couldn't see with him and Hermione. Lucius hated the way she looked right now, he wanted her to be someone else but the smug bastard still cared for her and still found her attractive. And that was a bitter pill to swallow. He couldn't love Hermione for herself, while he hated the lies, the secrets and even the fact he was sure she cheated on him in their marriage he couldn't hate her.

Screaming he turned from the room.

And in that moment he hated her again, for making him seem like the bad guy for not noticing the signs and ignoring her and forcing her to be what he wanted when the lies stopped.

"You're a fucking bitch I hope you know that."

He called back over his shoulder to the couple on the bed and he felt a little better.

"Weasley!" Lucius shouted and Ron stopped at the fireplace and turned around.

"How does it feel to know that your wife had to become a man to finally experience what a real Wizard is like in bed? How does it feel to know that your own wife is more of a man in the bedroom then you are?"

The blonde Wizard jeered as he relaxed on the bed not caring for his nakedness.

Not wanting to dignify Malfoy with an answer Ron stepped through the floo while raging loudly at Lucius Malfoy. It was all his fault. If that fucking scum just stayed in the gutter where he belonged he wouldn't have lost Hermione. She wouldn't know she should be a bloke and she would still be with him.

And then Ron forgot he hated Hermione. Instead he hated Lucius Malfoy that fucking git had everything in the world and then had to take his most precious belonging. His wife.

"Why'd you do that, if he was angry with me before he will be livid now. Fuck it all Lucius he might even have them take the baby when its born claim me mentally incapable of raising a child. Stupid prick."

Hermione ranted as she looked at Lucius, then dipped her head, her eyes drifting over the blond's body his prick hard and the head engorged a drop of precum on the tip. He looked divine and she hardened painfully.

"It will do neither of you any good to hate the other. You cannot help who you are no matter how many it hurts; if they care about you they will respect your decisions and love you for you really are." The blonde whispered softly and pressed his naked body against hers. For a few perfect seconds they lay in blissful silence.

"Now Weasley hates me and blames me." Lucius said with a shrug, breaking the tension between them.

"You may be bastard but you are a genius and sometimes unbearably sweet. But I wouldn't have you any other way." Hermione laughed half-heartedly smacking his shoulder.

Lucius shared the mirth and moved his large hands to rest across her baby bump his eyes lit up briefly as he felt the baby kick and move.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione asked knowing that something was bothering her blond lover.

"Just that when the baby comes all we have together will be for naught. And as much as it pains me to admit it I am far too fond of you and the bump to let you leave and be happy with such an outcome."

He admitted positioning himself so their hard cocks could touch he needed something from the evening but seeing Weasley and seeing his Wizard; even if he almost looked like a butch lesbian up the duff, look so destroyed stirred up his more protective streak. He hated feeling like a Nancy.

"You're not a pansy or a girl." She countered.

"We're supposed to be blokes and well fart and laugh at dirty jokes, not have feelings or have tender kisses and cuddles." Lucius said nervously.

"Why can't we have both? I know you're a Nancy boy; and despite my birth I want to be a gay man. It doesn't mean I think you're girl." She said calmly and gently. "Now shut up before I do something clichéd like use crap innuendo to ask for blowjob."

Lucius lay there eyes wide in surprise.

"Besides you aren't going anywhere, you really think I want to spend all my time with a baby for company and up to my elbows in nappies? Be more fun with the two of us I mean two Wizards and a baby what could possibly go wrong?"

**Thanks For reading**

**Zxxyxxz**


End file.
